An object of the invention is to overcome disadvantages of prior tampons and cord attachment means for tampons.
Another object of the invention is to provide an efficient, low-cost method and apparatus for forming tampons with securely-attached cords.
A further object of the invention is to form containers having a securely-attached handling cord.
These and other objects are generally accomplished by providing a method and apparatus to wrap a filler material with a porous gauze. The gauze material is thermoplastic and is heat sealed around the filler material. A string is pierced through the gauze wrapping in a location exterior to the filler. The sides of the wrapping are then brought together to surround the pierced string or cord and by heat and pressure fuse the cord to the wrapping gauze.
In a preferred form of the invention, the filler material is an absorbent for a tampon. After the fusing of the cord to the wrapping material, the tampon is compressed to the size conventionally utilized for a tampon and may be utilized either in a digital, stick or applicator-type tampon.